My Favorite Mistake
by thecat-and-thefiddle
Summary: A meeting between a young girl and an old vampire. Love transends all.
1. And there I met her

Okay, folks! This is really meant for my friend Kym. This is bewteen Dracula and a roleplay character and how they met. It's pretty good, I think. Others like it, apparently. It has plenty of suggestive detail, but nothing explicit. Don't worry! It's okay for virgin highschool (hey, look! an oxymoron!) eyes.

* * *

Favorite Mistake

It wasn't something I entirely planned on, at least not in the middle of battle as we were. The foolish mortal called it upon herself- she was the one who got between my prey and I. She was defending her little brother, apparently. But that mattered not to me. I'm not choosey. Blood is blood is blood, and blood tastes good, no matter what blood it is or what blood it came from, just so it's blood.

This mortal female was able to resist the hypnotic powers I attempted to use on her, much unlike anyone in the village; even the Valerious' could not resist my spells. However, she was able to keep her mind clear and her wit about her.

This human was difficult to bite. When I had worn her out by fighting, I literally had to lay my weight against her on the ground to keep her still enough to get my fangs close to her throat. Once restrained, however, she became quite tame and almost frightened.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, almost as if it would burst out. An evil smile played upon my lips, as an idea for revenge of the sword she shoved in my shoulder planted its self in my mind.

My hand moved from holding her leg down to resting upon her chest, right above her left breast where her heart butted against my hand as if pleading to be released. With a hiss of vengeance, I thrust my claw into her chest and pulled down, opening the tender pale flesh that held in the sweet crimson goodness I was hunting in the town for. I cut the wound longer and deeper, then leaned my head down and slowly lapped the iron-tart liquid. My tongue grazed her cut skin, sending shocks of pain through her body with each contact. I could help nothing to smile.

She squirmed beneath me. To keep her still, I shoved my claws through the other side of her chest, piercing her lungs to the ground. A small gasp escaped her lips, and her breathing increased. With each heartbeat, more blood poured out and she damaged her lungs more and more. Taking a pause from my indulgence, I stared at her face. She was sweating and panting, but not making any other sounds. Why hadn't she screamed yet? Why hadn't she called for her puny mortal allies to help free her?

She stared back at me, matching me eye for eye. Hers burned with fiery determination and bravery.

"Hurry up and kill me off, devil's scion!" She ordered. I smiled and decided to grant her wish. Amazing, she was. Not even when my fangs speared into her jugular did she scream, cry, or yell. Her hand, though, shot to my shoulder and squeezed a testament of her pain.

I purred happily. There it was… the sweet taste of adrenaline. It was like wine… delicious, unmistakable, and intoxicating. Her blood trickled over my tongue and drained down my throat. I allowed myself a small smile.

Finally, her grip weakened and her hand fell from my shoulder. She barely had any blood left enough to keep her alive. I was still angry at her, and thus left here there, half alive, yet dead enough to slowly die of starvation, pain, and lack of water. Her own fault, I thought, as I flew away into the night, listening to her gargled chokes of pain while her entire body burned with fury.

A month later, at the next full moon, I was back in town, looking for my next meal. It was then we crossed paths again.

My previous prey was there again, wanting to take revenge on me for something, possibly for killing his sister. I laughed and charged at him, only to be tackled out of the air by something I could not see. My vision was blurred from the blow to the head temporarily. When my sight was clearer, a shot of surprise ruled my mind. It was her, and she was glaring at me; she herself remained silent, yet her eyes screamed out a vast pain and deathly blame. She let out a yell and lunged at me again. I dodged and smiled.

"Alive, are you?" I asked.

She kept her silence. We stared a short while at each other. The humans ran off as we circled each other. I blinked when a sharp scent reached my nose. I could not recognize it at first.

Eventually, the quiet faded and she spoke to me. The moonlight glinted off two lengthy, sharp fangs in the upper jaw of her mouth. It was only now that I realized the smell I smelled. It all made sense now.

"Look at what you did to me!" she yelled. "Look at what you have done!"

Wings sprouted from her back and a tail formed behind her. Light, moon-blue fur covered her body, silver shadows expressed by the lunar illumination lying emphasis on her every bodily curve. Beautiful, I thought.

A vampire, she was now… a vampire female at the full moon… a female vampire at the full moon in heat. She probably didn't know the last part, but I sure did, and it called to me like a beacon to a ship.

"I see what I have done," I smiled to her. She growled when I walked towards her. Once I was within arm distance, she backed away, but not before my fingers trickled against her cheek bone. The fur along her tail and the puff of hair at the end stood strait. She took in a sharp, shaky breath, pausing as my fingers left her face. I stepped forward again towards her. She didn't try to escape. I held my hand beside my face, smiling slightly as I moved stray hair out of my face. I allowed myself a chuckle.

"I see what I've done, and might I say, it's a masterpiece," I told her, advancing yet again. The only thing she did when my hand cupped her cheek was flinch from a swollen eye. I stared at it a moment, wondering from where it came; perhaps an annoyed or startled kick from a horse, or an angry- possibly defensive- punch from a human she tried to feed on. My claws ventured to the back of her pointy elf-like ear and scratched the skin gently. A shiver ran down her, filled with delight.

Moving two paces and a half closer, I tilted her head upward. She was shorter than me, though not by much more than a foot. She was much more petite, not as muscular as I. It would be horrendously easy for me to crush her, destroy her, break her every bone. This quality I expressed as my arms wrapped around her. A loud gasp escaped from her when I tightened my grip on her. Her head fell back and she begged for air to the sky. I heard a gargled moan rain from her when the bones within her chest started to give way to my strength. I let go and she dropped to the ground, holding herself. I sighed and knelt down, hugging her around her shoulders tenderly, letting her know I could definitely hurt her as well as comfort her.

No words were exchanged while we courted one another. She was all too willing to go with me when I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her head rested on my shoulder. When my transformation took place, she was frightened to the point of yelling in fear and attempting to get away. Nothing else was there to do to keep her calm but bite her and inject my paralyzing poison. Not enough to kill her, just enough to keep her still so she couldn't knock us both out of the sky, sending us crashing to the ground. She went limp in my arms and I flew to my castle, landing in the room I claimed as mine.

My gaze turned from her face to the empty coffin that had always lain empty beside mine. Now, however, it would become occupied by a beautiful creature tonight… possibly two creatures tomorrow night…

After laying her in her coffin and closing the top to protect her from the sun that threatened to rise shortly, I laid in my own and sighed deeply. I folded my arms across my chest in my usual, comfortable fashion and let a single thought race through my mind… a female's heat lasted only five days… two before and two after the full moon. That meant I only had two more days.

Two days to make her fall in love with me. Two days to indulge her in me. Two days to make her mine, two days to make me hers. I had only forty eight hours to create within her my heirs. Forty eight hours were mine to make her scream out for me, moan her pleasure, and beg me not to leave her. Not that I ever would, and after that forty eight hours, neither would she. That thought confirmed, sleep took me until the next setting of the sun- one of my only enemies.

The next night, I was woken by the sound of my servants opening my new bride's coffin. I rose out of mine, watching as they conversed amongst themselves while looking down at her and making their strange sounds. I looked over and witnessed what they stared upon. She was huddled in a small ball, as huddled as she could get in her oddly shaped sleeping area. She was panting and sweating as if fighting against something.

I barked out an order to the servants to leave us. When they did, I jerked her from her defenseless pose and straitened her on her feet, laying my hand against her face to snap her out of her daze. She gasped sharply and looked at me as if I were crazy. I sighed and looked her over. When I inquired about her craze, she informed me she was claustrophobic, and the coffin had set off her fear. With a sigh of understanding, I lead her down the hall by her hand to a room I used to sleep in before I became what I am now. She seemed grateful to be granted my old, unused feather bed.

She bowed lowly to me, then walked to the bed, her figure moving gracefully. It caught my eye and I was powerless to not stare at this magnum opus vampirism beauty. I followed her, helping her under the covers. I then sat beside her and gently rubbed her stomach, which she seemed to enjoy, almost like a feline. Speak of which, a purr even came from her as I continued to pet her. I allowed my hand to seep under the thin nightgown she wore and let my claws tickle her flesh. Her hand laid itself on my leg lovingly, and I stared into her eyes. She stared into mine with great hunger.

A thought crossed my train of mind… I drank her blood, but she had not drank mine… she was currently only half vampire, then. I nodded in understanding then bit onto my finger to make it bleed. When it did, I held her head still with one hand and held my bleeding finger under her nose. With a few smells, her vampirism instincts took over and jolted into control. Her head jerked back against my supporting hand and pain blasted across her features when the two fangs hidden within her tender gums were forced out. The poor child… I remembered how much my fangs hurt the first couple times I called them forth to do their work.

Instinctively she bolted at my throat and sunk her sore fangs into my neck. Inexperienced as she was, she kept removing her fangs and reinserting them in various places. I sighed and directed her mouth to my artery.

When she was done, I was sort of woozy. She purred and pulled me down upon her, laying my head down against her bosom while her arms came around me from behind and her hands uncovered and explored my chest. One hand moved towards my face, caressing my cheek and grazing my lips gently. As a sign of affection, I grasped her finger within my fangs and bit down- not hard enough to draw blood, just hard enough to send the sensation of my sharp incisors through her. It worked, for she stopped moving. I felt her hand on my chest shiver with delight and her claws dug into my skin slightly.

The enthralling scent of her heat filled the room. She was full of energy, and so was I. I got up and closed the window, pulling the thick curtains closed to keep the sunlight out and allow us all the time we could possibly use. I returned to the bed and lay beside her, putting my arm across her thin stomach and cradling her side in my hand. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers.

That night, we belonged to each other. Sadly, she seemed in pain all night long. I frequently asked her if she wanted to stop, but she protested, saying she would only do so if I wished her to. Obedient… one of my favorite qualities. Truth be told, I didn't want to stop, so she faithfully endured, increasing my love for her.

Everyday after wards during her thirteen month pregnancy, she was in immense pain, often times to the point where she couldn't even inhale by herself, and those days I spend all my spare time at her side, counting as if in a waltz where the down beat was a long deep breath into her small pink lips. Yet, through all this torture and discomfort, she complained nothing to me. If she let her grievances be known, it wasn't around me. Whether this was out of fear of what I would do to her revolts or out of loyalty to her master and stud, I'll never know.

Frankly, I felt bad putting her through this. She was young and inexperienced. I should have waited until she was older and more mature than the local village maiden she was, or completely killed her when we first met. I should have waited, but I didn't… I couldn't… not if I'd wanted to, which I didn't want to…

A year and four weeks later, my bride awoke from her four hour nap after a long five day birthing period. Her tired eyes gazed lovingly at the many lifeless sacs of offspring hanging from the ceiling. The harvest I planted inside her had been put up by my servants, those lucky enough to even come in the same room as my screaming bride and myself. The poor child…

Her eyes turned to me and she let a weak smile cross her lips. Again, there was that sweet scent I had not smelled for the past fifteen full moons. She was heating again, though this one would only last a few minutes, then it would be several months until the call to put her womb to use would surge to her mind, and surge to my nose.

Lying beside her, I placed my hand upon her stomach where there was a small bulge, the remains of the yet-to-be-passed afterbirth. She winced slightly and laid her head against my shoulder.

"My dear… it shall be given a work out," I whispered to her, only to receive a tired nod from her. "You don't seem to mind,"

"Of course not, my master… it's yours to use as you wish…" she responded faithfully and loyally. I smiled and gently rubbed her throat- the most sensitive body part of any vampire. She turned her head to the side, as if she were a kitten who was getting her chin tickled. Her pumping blood-vein pushed against my finger as I laid it against her pulse spot.

"This, too, I claim…" I told her. She nodded.

"Yes, master… yours it is and yours it will remain… any time you want it and however much you want, you take…" she offered, her eyes closed. I watched her breathing slow and deepen while she waltzed off with sleep into the daylight hours where I kept beside her for the next two days until she was awake enough to keep her eyes open, when I brought her three humans to feast on, plus another for myself. We lay in the bed together, sharing the neck of a human- the last human I brought.

Smiling together, we laid in each others arms, gazing at the creatures we created as one and looked at each other with a loving stare. I would not force her again as I had before, not yet anyways… once she was healed from this tiring experience, again… we would be each others… and the night would be ours… and we would be alone in the world, just the two of us together, forever.

* * *

So, how was it? Hot? lol. Whatever... I wrote it during French class during an essay test. Anyhow! Talking to my boy! Gotta go!


	2. Then made her mine

Well, I really wasn't planning on a second chapter, but because of the pleading of the reviews, the generosity of my heart, and the constant bickering between me and my muse of doom, I have written it and posted it... it has no plot as of now... I shall come up with one soon, though...

* * *

My Favorite Mistake

Chapter 2

Night time… the time of my kind… and a full moon… the creation of my kind…

A smile played upon my lips as I looked across the room to my beautiful bride who sat at her vanity mirror and brushed her long black hair. That lovely smell floated from her. Even an entire room away, I could smell her. I could smell her on the other side of the castle, even. Though, I preferred to be in the same room as her. I loved that scent. It drove me wild… as it should…

She didn't notice me as she stood up and walked to her closet, pulling out a nightgown out and slipping her elegant dress off before pulling on the new garment. I smiled and silently walked up behind her. She reached back to undo a necklace she wore. Her hands met mine on her shoulders and she jumped. I chuckled a bit and smiled. She looked at me and smiled slightly.

"My lord…" she bowed. She kissed my hand and returned to her full height. After she took off her necklace and set it aside, she came to me, her hands clasped infront of her while her eyes looked down at her feet.

"My love… why do you avoid me so?" I asked, raising her head up with my finger under her chin. Her pulse beat against my thumb, a tempting feeling at this point during the monthly love cycle.

"F… forgive me, my lord…" she lowered her eyes. Was she scared of me? Frightened, as would her still humanoid instincts tell her to be? I would not pry further if she did not want me to, though I had the rightful power to do so. Instead, I kissed her pale pink lips, stabbing the tips of my fangs ever so slightly into the skin. She gasped and pulled back a little bit at the feel of it, but didn't do more than that. Once my hands made contact with her shoulders, pulling her into the kiss, she opened her mouth for me.

My eyes closed and I breathed through my nose, indulging in the spicy, mint-ginger scent that flowed from her. It caused my heart to beat, almost, as I pulled her in closer and hugged to my body, wishing there was no clothes between the two of us. Luckily, her bed was not too far away.

Her hands laid themselves against my chest as I pushed her back towards her bed. She made a few small noises, as if in fear, or protest… possibly both… but when I tried to pull away, she held me there. My tongue tasted her entire mouth, stroking her fangs gently and lapping up the blood my own summoned to the surface.

Finally, after I forced her down onto the mattress, I pulled away and held her head in one hand while I stroked it with my other. She looked up at me, her breathing intensified immensely.

"M… master?" she asked, worried. I rubbed my fingers against her fragile, yet firm cheek bones.

"Shh, my love… worry thyself not…" I told her, then put my hand over her oculars. "Close your eyes, my dear…"

She did as the warning commanded. When she had, I let my body transfigure its self into the hideous, winged creature of the night I was. She knew what I had done, apparently, because she gasped and tensed up. I knew she was scared of me in this form, but that was the whole point. She'd have to get used to it sooner or later… why not now?

I trailed my claws gently from her shoulder down her chest to her nightgown neck and kept trailing, cutting the material down between her breasts and across her tender stomach that jolted at the tickle of my hand crossing it. Finally, my claws passed over her knees and the nightgown fell off away from her, much to my gladness.

My kisses ranged from the pinnacle that was her lips to the tender flesh of her stomach. There, the smell was strongest. I don't know what over took me, but without knowing it, my fangs showed in their great demeanor and cut into the area. A small scream erupted from her lips while my fangs retracted and reentered, seeking out more and more blood to feast upon. Succulent… sweet… intoxicating… it usually was from this area.

The blood from the fang wounds reached my nose. Iron, sugar, flavor, and… salt? Blood was not salty to taste… not like… tears. She was crying, and had every reason to. I'm absolutely sure something like I just inflicted hurt worse than anything. In a manner of asking for forgiveness, I placed my hand over her wounds and licked her eyes clean of the tears. Her eyes were still closed, as if she was too scared to even open them for a minute or two.

I purred and rubbed the sides of my claws against her cheek while nuzzling her face with my nose. Eventually, she finally got the idea I wanted her to get, and let her own wings grow and tail sprout. The beauty of her in this form was outstanding… just the way her fur perfectly outlined and accented every curve and bend while her strong, bat like wings protruded from perfect shoulders and her fangs showed in a perfect mouth and perfect claws on perfect hands rested against my shoulder blades as I held her down and looked her over. Even the few blood stains on her stomach seemed to do nothing towards hindering her any less beautiful.

I leaned down and placed my nose against her neck where I breathed in the intoxicating fumes her body emitted evilly. The temptation grew with every passing second, until finally I could resist no more and made her one with me. She gasped upon my entrance, but after she caught her breath, she seemed all the more willing.

Soon, our wings were batting together and our fangs clashing and locking in a vampiric type of kiss. Her apprehensive tail wrapped around my leg every now and then, and lashed out in pleasure at other times.

But little aware were we of the one who watched us from our window….

* * *

Alright. You know the drill. You know what I'm gonna tell ya, so quit reading this and do it! REVIEW! 


	3. And then he came

Hey, peeps... this chapter is less orgasmic than the last, though I have gotten some good reviews on it... just remember... it's easier to type with both hands on the keyboard than with one down your pants! Anyhow... I kinda have a plot as to where this is going, but yeah... btw... I hate braces...

* * *

My Favorite Mistake

"Greetings, my lord…"

It was a young male vampire. A fledgling perhaps? No… too polite and calm around me for that. He apparently had some number of years on the backs of his wings. He looked up from his elegant bow and blinked. He adverted his eyes respectfully. "Uh… forgive me for my untimely intrusion…"

I parted from my bride and covered her with the remains of her nightgown before reverting back to my human-like figure and approached the young one.

"Who are you, and what do you want here?" I asked, his scent not playing kindly on my senses. He let out a smile that caused even me to start in slight fright.

"I, my lord, am Christopher Hansen, and I am looking for work," he bowed again. Staring at him as he returned to full height, I looked him over. Long, jet black hair with radiant red eyes, the young one had, with slightly pointy ears while his vampiric side was revealed by the showing sharp white fangs in his gums. He looked no more than sixteen or seventeen at the time of his Turning.

"Well, Christopher, I am sorry to disappoint you, but there is no work to be done here… even if there was, you would not be paid," I told him and turned away. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

I was headed back to my darling sweet waiting for my return when the young Christopher landed infront of me, his wings folding into his back.

"I don't expect to get paid, Lord Dracula… you see, I was a servant before my master Turned me, but I enjoyed serving. I wish to do it again. I was told you had a new bride, and had escaped death. I suspected you'd be looking for help with tending to everything that needed tending to, what with Igor gone and all…"

"Fine… Christopher, do you truly wish to work here as my servant?" I asked, glaring slightly at him. He was between her and me, and that was not a good place to be… especially with the smell she was reeking of. A smile caressed his lips.

"Yes, my lord. I wish to do nothing more but that,"

A simple enough statement, and innocent to a fault, right? So I thought, also. Yet, something in the back of my mind just wouldn't let me trust him as I should; especially when he turned and smiled at my bride as if he was good enough to even lay eyes upon her.

"And who is this lovely woman?" he asked, walking to the bedside and kneeling before her, taking her hand in his own and laying his lips upon it. She blinked and looked at me as if for explanation as to what she was supposed to do next.

"My name is…" she started to speak, gently, yet afraid as if someone were to be offended by something she said, and thus hurt her.

Her name… no…. not even I knew that… but she was so beautiful, a name didn't even matter to me. Even more beautiful than…

"Anna," I blurted out. "Her name is Anna…"

She looked at me as if confused. Why I had changed her name to that, I wondered myself, as her gaze seemed to ask. I smiled at her lovingly and she smiled back, then nodded to Christopher and pulled her hand away.

"Anna," he breathed, inhaling the remains of her scent upon his hand. "A beautiful name for a beautiful creature,"

"Isn't it, though? And lucky me, she belongs to me and no one else!" I growled at him and stomped over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed and hugging her. She hugged me back, her hands trailing over my body as if she were trying to entice me to continue what we were doing before so rudely interrupted.

It was working.

"Of course, my lord…" he chuckled as if he were plotting to change that statement. "Forgive me for idolizing. I meant no harm by it."

"Then you'll know I mean no insult to you when I tell you to leave this place," I growled. 'Anna' put her hand up on my shoulder.

"Master," she whispered as if afraid to speak against me.

"Yes, my love?" I held her hand and encouraged her kindly with a slight smile.

"A new servant to help around the house… that would be useful," she suggested timidly. My smile faded and I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked and tilted her head up when she looked down. "It's alright, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you for voicing your opinion. In fact, I don't like it when you agree with me all the time," I chuckled and traced her jaw with my finger.

"Well," she started. She pulled my hand down and placed it on her stomach, just above the bite marks in her flesh. "With your eggs filling me up now, I find it tiring to hunt for myself, especially when the later months come and I'm weighted down. Not to mention, going out every night from the tenth month to the twelfth is stressing on me. It would be quite nice if I could have someone else hunt for me…"

"That's what I'm here for, my love… all you had to do was ask it of me," I was shocked that she would keep all this complaining hidden! What, was she scared that I was going to punish her for asking me a favor, even when I ask so much of her?

"But then you would become fatigued, master… I do not wish you to suffer on my behalf," she stroked my cheek.

"Anna, I am appalled!" I glared slightly, causing her to gasp shallowly in fear. "To think you would refuse to let me suffer, when I force you to suffer to bring undead children into the world- uselessly!"

"Master, forgive me!" she pleaded and cowered before me. I sighed and stroked her shoulder blade gently.

"Forgiven, dearest… and I would not call it suffering, but a simple act of love for one I adore with all my unbeating heart,"

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at me. I turned my gaze to the worthless male infront of me.

"I find this man a threat to my castle hold…" I warned and stroked her cheek.

"Master, he is but a simple vampire like us who wishes nothing more than to serve faithfully, like he had before his life was turned completely around…" she muttered shyly.

"Indeed," I sighed and gave in to her pleading… not that I was weak, but I was trying to prove to her that I wouldn't hurt her if she asked me to do something. "He may stay, and work as your own personal servant…"

"Thank you, master," she smiled and kissed me gently on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and laid her head on my chest. I put my hands on her shoulder blades and looked down at Christopher.

"You are dismissed… you may go tour the premises, but do not leave the castle, otherwise you are in charge of your own self and your hide will NOT be protected by me," I warned and waved my hand at him. He bowed with a glinting fang showing through his wicked smile.

"Yes, my lord… as you say,"

When he left, I made 'Anna' mine again, and for the night we were one.

I tried to keep an ear out for any movements that Christopher made, but I could hear no further than the walls of the bedchamber due to Anna and all her breathing and moaning, which I guess I should be proud to take credit for…

When morning came and sun shone out on the land, I walked around my castle, looking for the new servant. I searched everywhere- on every ceiling in every corner of every closet in every room… and yet, the little rat evaded me. Then, I heard him speaking in Anna's room. I ran there as fast as I could and stood in the door way. He was sitting at the foot of her bed while she lay against her pillows, sitting up and reading a book. He was filing her feet with a pumice stone and pouring lotion on his hands to rub them down with.

"I take it you did a lot of walking before you became a bride?" he asked with a smirk I didn't like. She nodded.

"Yes… I was a warrior, even against my parents' wishes. They'd rather have me grow up to be a mother and wife…" she sighed and turned the page in her book.

"And yet, here you are… against your own wishes, no doubt…" he sighed. I blinked, choosing not to make a move before I knew what she had to say.

"Actually, when he left me there to die, I wanted nothing more than to be held and comforted by my father… but when I drug myself home, wings, tail and all, my father wanted nothing more than to see me dead and decaying in the streets of our town, open for public ridicule… the more the time passed, the more I wished for him to return. If he did and found me still alive, but a vampire, at least he would accept me, and perhaps provide me shelter from the sun… but he didn't come back… until the night I had it all planned out… the silver axe was balanced so that even the smallest wing beat of a bird would knock it over. All I had to do was stand under it and wait for the church to begin its services the next morning on Sunday, then I would be stabbed with the axe and knocked off my gargoyle- like perch and I would fall into the holy water below me…"

I didn't move at all. I held my breath. Was she talking about the pain I had inflicted on her the day she stood between me and my prey? I figured it was nothing more than a small injury, but now she spoke of self-inflicted death she was planning.

"But, the night I had all this set out for, he attacked. I was so filled with rage; I rushed out to take my revenge on him. Yet… when I saw him… words can't express how I felt… it was as if I were a vine and he was the sun… I was attracted to him and could do nothing but cling to him for something… something to quench my craving…"

"Your craving of what?" Christopher asked. She sighed and turned to look at a painting of me I had ordered recently. She wanted something to look at when I was busy in the lab or hunting or something, so I had a portrait made for her and hung above her bed.

"Of him…" she purred slightly and ran her finger across the painting.

"You love him, don't you?" Christopher asked.

"Now, what kind of question is that?" she blinked and turned to him. "Of course I do! I love my master more than anything in the world!"

"And I you, my sweet…" I smiled and announced my presence. They both jumped and turned to me. Anna still had that magnificent scent about her… of course; it was the last day of her heat… tonight I would make it extra special for her…

"Master! I did not know you were there!" she gasped in surprise. I smiled.

"You weren't supposed to know," I laughed slightly and walked to her, hugging her to my side when I arrived at her bed. Christopher and I exchanged glances. They were not friendly or submissive and dominant… just… hateful, and deadly. Threatening could be a fitting word.

"I was just telling him about-" she started.

"Yes, I know…" I interrupted and rubbed her lips gently with my finger. "I know…"

She sighed and hung her head. I laid it against my shoulder and smiled.

"Christopher. Leave for a while… go hunt if you wish… its overcast. The sun won't hurt you…" I told him, and then watched him leave. I lay beside my bride and sat her on my lap, stroking her stomach gently.

"My darling… how are you feeling?" I asked. She leaned her head back against my chest and stretched out, purring.

"Feeling fine," she smiled up at me. She was releasing her scent again… as she was when Christopher was in the room…. That's the bad thing about brides. When they're in heat, they try to get laid by anything that moves… however, if she was desperate for it enough to try and seduce her servant, then I wanted to be there to get to her first. This was the easiest way.

"Anna, darling… you must be tired… after all, it's been almost a week since you spent a day actually sleeping…" I whispered.

She purred and cuddled against me. Her hand traveled up my neck and into my hair where she amused herself by running her claws through it. I laughed and kissed the side of her neck before sinking my fangs into it. She let out a small noise, and then was silent…

* * *

R&R!


	4. Then I made the worst mistake ever

It's the last day of school! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH, YEAH! WHO IS YOUR FATHER!

to Kym: Kimono-kitty: Fo' Shizzle! (o)+(o)

Anyhow... this one is... fun... >.>

* * *

My Favorite Mistake

Chapter 4

She knew her master. She loved him like nothing else before. Her life now revolved directly around him. If there was any day in her existence when she did not succeed in satisfying him, she went to bed with a broken heart and teary eyes. She flung herself at his feet every night, and during the full moon she entertained him with more sophisticated, seducing attempts at his approval. She begged for his attention, lived to see his smile, died to feel his embrace, bled to indulge in his touch, and yearned to feel his love.

She knew his touch, and wanted it. She wanted it so bad she could taste it. She dreamed of feeling his fingers against her cheek, his hips against hers, his arms around her slender body, his breath against her skin, and she was even desperate for his love enough that she would even settle for feeling the sting of his fangs in her throat, greedily feeding away on her precious life blood.

Perhaps this is why she did what she did. Perhaps I did not supply enough attention to her except when I wanted something from her. Perhaps this is why she betrayed me… at first, I blamed it all on her. Every bit of it… but now, as I think of it, perhaps it was my fault…

Every time I went anywhere, she followed me. In the library, while looking for something to help me on my research, she was there, silently and diligently following, tenderly asking if she could help me look for a book. It was always a gentle 'no' followed by a loving kiss and a fanged smile. She would then leave heavy hearted and sulk about in my room, waiting for my return. She was always there… in the morning, when I layed down to sleep, her warmth and scent filled my coffin.

When night arose, she would spend countless hours trying to get my attention away from matters that now seem irrelevant compared to her. She would dress in the most revealing lingerie she could find and kiss me passionately for moments on end, locking her fangs in mine to intensify the kiss. She would serve me breakfast, a human she caught for herself, but would rather me have… or even on occations she couldn't catch one, she would offer her own blood.

She'd never follow me into the lab. Probably because I told her it was rather dangerous, thought I meant to a mortal human, unlike herself. I knew she was curious. I knew she wanted to know what kept me from her. I knew she wanted to see what I did all night and some times day in there, confined within the churning machinery and whirring wheels and grinding gears. She worried about me. I knew she did… I just didn't see the signs.

She was happy, wasn't she? She had everything she could want! A fresh meal offered when she needed it and often times when she wanted it, though there were scarce times when circumstances would not allow me to hunt for her, or she could not hunt for herself. She had her precious servant, did she not? He waited on her, hand and foot. I saw the warning signs… she would constantly have him retrieve me from the lab, then when I arrived, she would claim to forgetting what she needed me for, then begged me to stay around, saying she would possibly remember some time soon. However, my busied lifestyle just would not allow me to spend five minutes with her and tell her how much I loved her, and how much she meant to me. I was even too busy to tell her that if she ever wanted anything like what she craved, she could come to me... and she would get the best I could offer.

Then… it was too late… the signs finally formed a brick wall, and smacked me square in the face. It was evident after I could do anything about it…

She was lonely and longing for me, and I could not take time out of my schedual and be there for her. That's why she did what she did, and it's all my fault.

Three weeks after the arrival of Christopher Hansen, the full moon rose again. My loved one's scent floated through the air of the castle as easily as the night itself. I was drawn to it, yet again, in my attempts to relocate the monster, found myself too busy to bother with the one I loved and the pleas for a simple sign of affection.

It was not until I was awoken out of a dead sleep at high noon did I realize what the signs meant. The sounds I heard from her room disturbed my pride and self image to no end.

They were sounds I'd never heard before. Sounds I was never able to create: her groans of pleasure rather than screams of pain, and shouts of enjoyment instead of watery tear filled howls of anguish. Jealously, anger, and rage filled my mind and I raced through the hall and up the stairs, to the room of Anna who was under the covers… and under Christopher.

A roar of fury ripped from my throat, and before I knew it, I was shredding Christopher from Anna with strength I never knew I had. She screamed in fear and hid her naked body under the bed spread while curling into a ball to avoid my wrath. Christopher, however, was not as fortunate, and needless to say, Anna now has a Christopher Hansen shaped window in her room.

With my rage turned away from the dazed and confused male on the other side of the room, I focused on the bride before me who whimpered and stared at me with frightened eyes.

"You!" I shouted and pointed at her. "You… b… betrayed me!" I spat the word out like it was garlic.

"Master! Please! Forgive me! I… I couldn't stop myself!" she cried, tears flowing from those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Never!" I screamed at her and grabbed her by the throat, shoving my claws into her tender, yielding skin. A scream of pain escaped her and she grabbed my wrist to ease the weight on her air tube.

"Master…" she wheezed. I extended my fangs as far as they would go, then dug them deep into her artery. She. Would. Pay.

"Don't hurt her! It's not her fault!" Christopher called, standing up. The boy had nerve…

"Shut up! You are next," I snarled and tossed her to the side, then lunged at him. He yelled and held be back.

"She could not help it! I could not help it! If you would have been there for her when she wanted you- needed you, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" Christopher yelled at me. His words struck closer to my heart than my heart's ever been struck before. The rage in me subsided and a calmness took over. The truth of his statement had ripped me from my crazed state.

My gaze switched over to Anna, who was laying on the floor, holding her throat while coughing up blood. Instantly, my hands fell from Christopher and I rushed to her side, holding her off the cold stone and in my arms, which really weren't much warmer.

"Anna…" I whispered apologetically and moved hair away from her sweaty, bloody face. She panted for air while I cleaned her throat out gently and bit into it, transferring my energy to her to allow her body to heal itself. The holes in her flesh quickly healed up. She looked at me with fear in her eyes, too scared to move.

"Anna, I'm sorry. Forgive me," I pleaded and hugged her gently. She responded with a slight whimper of fright and nodded.

"Yes, my master… you… are forgiven…" she seemed confused. I smiled ad her and picked her up gently, laying her down in the bed. I turned to Christopher with a glare.

"As for you, you bastard!" I snarled and walked towards him. "You'd better be out of this place by the time I count to five!"

Christopher, the idiot, had the nerve to stand there and prepare to fight me.

"One," I counted, walking towards him at a faster rate. He still didn't move.

"Two," I continued and let my fangs show.

"Three," My claws grew and I began to transform, hearing Anna gasp in fear behind me on the bed.

"Four," Still he didn't move. The fifth count was a loud roar of fury as I lept at him and slashed. He didn't move at all! He took it right across the chest and fell back against the wall, panting. That's why he didn't fight back, apparently… he was the wimp of all wimps…

"Please! Master! Stop! Let him go!" Anna pleaded, running to me and putting her hands on my shoulders. "Please!"

She was afraid of me… obviously… yet, here she was, trying to keep me from destroying her lover… the woman had nerve…

Eventually, I gave up on growling at Christopher, then took Anna in my arms and carried her back to the bed. I laid her down and glared at the other male until he got the idea that this was the time to leave before I slaughtered him on the spot.

Gently, slowly, and carefully, I sat beside Anna and stroked her stomach with my claws. She was scared, and she didn't keep it secret. Eventually, she became somewhat accustomed to it and didn't flinch as much. A purr escaped my throat and she stared at me, half with fear, half with calmness. I waited until she had fallen mostly asleep, then with all the force I could muster, I shoved my claws into her lower abdomen and thrashed them about so forcefully that she sat practically strait up and gasped for air while her blood slung everywhere on the bed.

"Ma…ste…" she tried to call, but passed out before she could finish. I caught her and hugged her, rubbing my face against hers lovingly. Her breathing was calm and slow, peaceful as if nothing happened. Peaceful, as if her womb hadn't been torn apart violently to keep the worthless rat's offspring from developing inside my beautiful bride… who was mine… and mine only…

I am a greedy bastard, and I refuse to share.

* * *

Don't you just love Dracula's methood of birthcontrol! Yeow! Anyhow... PUSH DA BUTTON! 

(o)+(o) : Fo' Shizzle, My nizzles!


	5. TT

Heya, guys.

Sorry, sorry! I know you saw the email for "New Chapter from Kitty!" and thought, "Lyk3, ZOMG! She finaly wrote mor3!" But, alas, no I have not. Not only have I lost all passion for this story, but a promise made between my best friend and me is preventing me from continuing on with writing any more lemons. I'll leave the story up for as long as the staff is willing to keep it up. However, be it known that I will not work on this any more. If you want to take it over, send me an email with your penname and a chapter you've written for this story. I love my work and I will not let it go to the hands of someone with the writing skills of a retarded chimp.

I guess this is faretheewell to all those who know me just from reading this story, and for those of you who read my others: SEND ME SOME IDEAS! PLEASE!

Anyhow, au revoir, and thanks for sticking with me as long as you have.

--- TheCat


	6. DAMN YOU ALL! And years later

DAMN YOU! DAMN ALL OF YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO:cries: You made me go and write another chapter:sniffle: Curse you! Geeze... I'll tell you what- you want to know how many people read your stories? Post a note saying you're not writing it any more and head for the hills from the flood of emails you get from people going, "WIEEE! ZOMGlyk3! NUUUU! HOW DAR3 U!"

Yeesh...

Anyhow, after careful contemplation, I've decided to go ahead and write this story as I get the inspiration to, but don't expect any more explicit sex scenes... not that mine were in any way explicit... mainly because I'm not that much of a lemon rp'er... but I am an rp'er :P and if you ever wanna RP, I've got Furcadia, Yahoo! Messenger, AIM, and MSN! Drop me a review and I'll PM you my name in which ever console is best for you! .

Although I do have some serious cravings to read and write more lemons, I will not! Why? Because that promise to my friend means THAT much to me:noble stance:sniffle:

Anyhow, here ya go... and.. uh... Hi again:)

HUGGLES AND SNUGGLES! -Tehkitteh

* * *

My favorite Mistake

Chapter five

She amazes me.

That is the only thing I can say that truly expresses what she does to me. Amazement is the only thing I can call to explain what I feel around her. Amazing is the only thing I can name what she is.

Everything about her is glorious… the way she smiles and blushes when she sees me watching her. The way her hair glistens in the moon light. The way the dew hangs off her delicate snowy fur after a hunt. The way she blends in perfectly with the snow of my castle, except for that slight tinge of blue in the moon. The way she flies silently, swooping in a perfect arch at the last moment to sink her sharp, deadly, beautiful fangs into the neck of young men, her favorite meal. The way her fangs glide against mine when she tries to seduce me, which always works. The way her body fits so easily next to me, the way she softens my coffin, the way she screams my name… and the way she does that one thing with her tongue.

A.

Mae.

Zing.

Even the way she tends to those eggs of her, every new batch her favorite, every old batch her pride and joy. She loves to spend the hours of daylight she should be sleeping flying around those beautiful sacs of our combined genes, blue and smooth at first when they slide from her amazing body and finally green and bumpy once the protective, nourishing, warming coat my own body generated as part of the birthing process covered them and allowed them to hang from the ceiling, balcony, statues, whatever.

Since that episode a year or so back with good ole Christopher, I have been making sure to spend time with her and check up on her every hour or so. Nine times out of ten, she is stroking our eggs, floating betwixt them, bringing hordes of live humans to suck out their blood and rub it all over the sacs. None of my other brides ever did that. Then again, none of them became mothers during their first years still as a fledgling. Even Aleera, my newest at the time, did not have her first batch until her one-hundred sixteenth year.

Maybe this new behavior is associated with her being so young. As if, deep within her, her adult human mind is being over taken by her childish vampiric mind thus the little girl within wanting to play Mommy with some new dolls of hers, dolls wrapped up in a box she cannot open for fear of damaging the precious adored play toy inside.

Then again, maybe it was just her human motherly side appearing. She did tell me she took care of her little brothers and young cousins after her mother and aunt went missing a few years before I turned her.

That hurt my heart. I usually let those go, making sure those children had some sort of motherly figure in their life… unlike me… and only my father to turn away from me because apparently I looked too much like Mother for his comfort.

I am not as heartless and evil as everyone likes to think. I want children to feel some sort of love, some sort of motherly female companionship, something to hold them when they are hurt and someone to kiss away their fears and the harsh taunting words of the other mean kids in the town when all you want to do is play…

I know how that is, even now days. When I change my shape and appearance to become a child, I still am made fun of. Even as an old, old, old vampire, still being the point of everyone's fun making is hurtful. Maybe that is why I usually revert to a puppy or a kitten to play with the children.

Marishka used to make fun of me and laugh in my face because I would play with the children instead of devouring them as she enjoyed doing. Heh. She only made fun of me so I would cause her pain. She was unstoppable… pain turned her on so much that you could keep attacking her and all you would do was rile her up and make her more feisty… then after she finished with you, she'd come home and beg me to release her of her pent up horny sex drive… which, of course, I had no opposition to. Heh Heh.

But … I like playing with the children. Possibly because I never got to as a child myself. Even when I did, I was made fun of and always ran to Mother, until she died because Father was too busy with his stupid "Righteous" beliefs to bring in a magic user to cure her.

"If its God's will she die, then God's will be done…" he would say when we would both plead, and then he would turn and walk out as we both cried and cried. Maybe that is why I never played with the children… I was too worried about Mother to leave her side. Someone had to be worried and care for her. Father did not. That left me.

Perhaps that is why I wanted so many brides and so many children… I'd have kids to play with that wouldn't make fun of me and… all those mothers there… all those loving women to run to and beg protection from the harsh voices of everything out there… and I let them die… dammit!

Huh… seems like I have digressed…

Bah, I cannot be bothered by that now. The monster is just thirty feet below me on the ground.


End file.
